mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Ye Olde Mafia 3.5
| image = File:Ye_Olde_Mafia_35.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Prince marth85 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = Players (Large/Small) | startdate = 1.2.13 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = #, player #Brandonb #Vommack #Vineetrika #Slick #Inawordyes #Mboon #EDM #Brainiac100 #Clozo #Mewminator #FatTony #Auramyna #Nana7 #Curr3nt #Framm18 | first = Nana, Clozo | last = Bb, Slick, mboon, mew, FT, Aura | mvp = FT | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Prince marth85 based on own design. It began on January 2, 2013 and ended in a Baddies win in D3 (January 10). It was a replay of the quick ending Ye Olde Mafia III Game Mechanics Rules Role Revealing: Just don't do it! Anyone revealing their own role (whether true or not) will be penalized by having their action taken for at least 1 cycle. (Not to mention the Dark Knight will have a target) Scum Weekends: I have access to a nearby network now (I had it all along but there was a minor glitch in the network before) so scum will be only if you want it, so please let me know VIA PM if you want me to use Scum 2 Changes from Ye Olde Mafia III: *Tie Lynch - No death D1, Random thereafter *Role Steal does NOT show in NP King - for those that don't know what trunc is, it means to drop off the decimals. It does not round up or down. trunc 15/4=3 Kills are NOT blocking and the Baddie NK cannot be blocked (there is no NK carrier) What appears in NP: Show: *Kills *Sucessful saves (Squire auto save will appear as Cleric) *Follow Spy *King's day ending (in Day Post) *Prince's trap Not shown: *Unsuccessful saves *Role Spy *Blocks *Chaos Magician role alteration *Coroner body examination choice *Role Steal If Rogue steals an ability and uses it however, it will appear as the actual role using it, not the Rogue. Role Description Baddies: Win by killing all the innocents and the independent. Or if they become the majority. (Chooses 1 player to kill every night) #Dark Knight - A powerful knight who betrayed the King. RID kills each night but not 2 in a row. If he fails, after the second failure his role will be revealed. RID Kill may not be used on Rogue's targets for 2 nights. #Chaos Magician - Uses his dark arts to make any player's role appear as another if that player is spied by the Sage or if the Prince were to learn his captive's role. (Does not affect coroner's ability) #Rogue - Master theif...There's nothing he can't steal. Steals a players role ability each night but cannot steal from the same player 2 times in a row, cannot steal the ability of a team mate. He will be able to use the stolen ability the following night. Player is blocked the night of the steal. #Recruit - New member of the group. Takes on the role of baddie that dies. Always appears as "Recruit" if checked by the Sage. ---- Innocents: Win by killing all the baddies and Indy #King - May PM the host at any time during the vote to end the day early. At least {trunc N/4} votes must be placed, N=number of living players. (Please specify post in PM) #Prince - Order's the guards to capture one player each night. That player is saved, blocked, and unlynchable while trapped. There is a 25% chance that the prince will learn the role of the one he captured. The Prince may not capture the same player again. If the King dies, the Prince becomes King and gains his ability on top of his own. #Knight captain - Kills each night. BTSC with the Squire. Cannot die as long as the Squire is alive. #Squire - BTSC with the Knight Captain. He admires the captain and will not allow him to be killed at night. If he saves the Knight Captain it will appear as the Cleric in the NP. #Cleric - May save one player each night including himself (but cannot save same player 2 nights in a row) #Sage - May investigate 1 player each night and learn their role. #Tower Lookout - May watch a player each night and sees who targets them. #Town Guard - May protect 1 player each night. However, if the person he protects is targeted for a kill, he dies instead. (Outed if he dies in this way) #Bard - Uses a magical lute to cause a player to uncontrollably begin to dance, blocking their night action. #Coroner - Will examine a body during the day, learning that player's identity. ---- Independent: Wins by outliving the King, Prince, and Dark Knight #Exile - Can kill each night. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Bb - Dark Knight *mboon - Recruit *EDM - Rogue *FT - Chaos Magician Day and Night Posts Prologue N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 End of Game Roster #Bb - Dark Knight #Vommack - Cleric - Lynched D2 #Vineetrika - Exile - Killed N2 by the Baddies #Slick - Knight Captain #IAWY - Prince - Killed N2 by the Knight Captain #mboon - Recruit #EDM - Rogue - Lynched D1 #Brainy - Bard - Lynched D3 #Clozo - Town Guard - Killed N1 by the Exile #mew - King #FT - Chaos Magician #Aura - Coroner #Nana - Tower Lookout - Killed N1 by the Baddies #Curr3nt - Squire - Killed N3 by the Baddies #Framm - Sage - RID Killed N2 by the Dark Knight Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 8 Category:Games